Daddy, do you hear me?
by IronicSymphony
Summary: How will Goten change Gohan's life? How will Gohan adjust to life without his fun-loving father? Will Goku ever return to ease Gohan's pain?


DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ or its characters. The situations depicted in this fanfiction belong to the author. Any similarity or resemblance is purely coincidental and if you disagree, please e-m@il me.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:: This is my first DBZ fic so please be gentle. I've been watching some DBZ tapes/movies and felt kinda melancholy - I miss Goku - why did he die? Anyway, please tell me what you think ^.^

****

DADDY, DO YOU HEAR ME?  
written by Star

--[**prologue**]--

Every time I look at my little brother, memories of my father flood before me. It's not fair, to either of them, to any of us! Goten needs his father, his father needs his son...both of us.

When the living think of the dead, the dead can hear their thoughts; can you hear me Daddy?

*****

Twelve year old Gohan stared in awe at his infant brother. Searching his memory, the half saiyan couldn't remember a time when his mother seemed so happy.

"I think he looks like Goku when he sleeps." Gohan blanched.

"Uh, I think Goten looks like Daddy, all the time." Chi Chi ruffled Gohan's hair and lowered the curtain, so as not to wake her younger son.

"Oh Gohan, I just wish your father..." Knowing where this would lead, Chi Chi took a deep breath and smiled at Gohan, her pride and joy. Gohan changed the subject...slightly.

"What was Daddy like when I was born?" Chi Chi brightened snuggled into the couch. Gohan, disregarding his age leaped to his mother's side and curled up like a sleepy bear cub.

_Flashback--_

"No, I'll break him!" Goku screamed, throwing his arms up in protest. Chi Chi giggled and commented how the strongest man alive could be frightened of a baby. Goku blushed and laughed nervously, scratching his head like a limping man uses a crutch. "Aw, c'mon Chi Chi, I just don't wanna hurt him."

"You won't, and besides, he's your son; I'm sure his head's just as hard."

Goku edged closer to Chi Chi's bedside and awkwardly, sat down. With a deep breath, he held out his arms like he'd seen the Ox King do earlier in the day. In the silence and privacy of his own home and family, the gentle warrior held his son for the first time.

_--End Flashback_

"After that, he was the first to volunteer changing your nappy, warming your bottle..."

"Daddy changed my nappies?" Chi Chi chuckled and snuggled closer to Gohan.

"Well, the novelty wore off eventually."

*****

Initially, Gohan had tried to be brave and understanding, knowing his father how he did, but the agony of silence where laughter once filled the air soon wore the poor boy down. He knew his father wasn't sad, but this hurt more than it helped; how could he not want to be with his little boy? So what if villains kept attacking the Earth? They'd find a way, just as they had before!

As the weeks turned to months, the sun seemed to vanish from Gohan's world. He avoided going out, preferring to fish; being close to his father enjoying the things he once did. On the days when fishing was impossible because it wasn't in his heavy heart to do so, he would meditate alone; begging his father to be wished back.

In a way, he did. When Goten was born.

*****

"Mom! Mom! He's doing it!" Gohan wriggled in his spot excitedly as he held his arms out.

Vegeta snorted in disgust.

"Big deal, Kakkarot's brat is wobbling." Bulma glared but did not budge. No one moved, as though transfixed by Goku's legacy as he took his first wobbly steps. Bulma and Chi Chi squealed as Goten giggled and rushed to his big brother. Gohan beamed with pride as he held Goten in his tight and protective embrace.

__

Look Daddy, he'll grow up to be as strong as you too.

*****

Vegeta was the first to comment on Gohan's revival. Bulma grinned and tickled his chin.

"But!" She drew back suddenly and declared in mock shock. "Gohan is the son of that...that...idiotic third class warrior, Kakkarot! He is far beneath your keen and arrogant eyes, majesty!" Throwing a murderous look her way only provoked more mirth. As usual, Vegeta snorted.

"Woman, I only notice because it is a waste for a saiyan to stare absently at the sky. As the Prince of the Saiyan race, I decree..." Vegeta stopped and saw Bulma imitating Vegeta's proud posture, waving her hand in the air and tilting her haughty head. Trunks stopped giggling the moment his father turned the obsidian glare his way.

"Don't test me boy."

--[**end prologue**]--


End file.
